


A Simple Note

by kv123vk



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family Secrets, Fluff, Hiding, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv123vk/pseuds/kv123vk
Summary: A note, that’s how it all started. A beautiful note. Who knew that such a beautiful thing could turn everything else so ugly. But then again we are getting ahead of ourselves so lets go back to the beginning and maybe we can find the truth.This is my first time writing so I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors there may be. There will be many twists and turns throughout the way but I hope you enjoy.Borahae 💜
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 4





	1. The Letter

Growing up in a city can be quite lonely sometimes. So many people around but only a small few who actually care. Then there are people that can completely change your life. That’s what Kim Taehyung is to Jeon Jungkook. He is the person that awakened the light in his chest whenever he smiled, the one that could make him feel completely comforted by a few simple words and the one that could make his tears evaporate and reverse with one of his magical hugs. How could anything be bad in this world if he had a Kim Taehyung in his life?  
Jungkook always adored Taehyung he knew that his hyung was special. The way he would act so kindly to others even if they didn’t deserve it and how he would get so lost in the things he loved doing. Taehyung was forever wanting to go on walks around the park, he often dragged Jungkook with him. Jungkook knew that Tae could see behind the facade of him pretending to not want to be there but he loved the way that tae’s face would completely light up as he admired the beauty in every single little detail of things others wouldn’t even notice. It was on one of these walks that Jungkook realised. 

The only problem being nobody, absolutely nobody knows his secret. He’s gone this long without anyone finding out. He’s never felt the need to tell anyone, he’s never liked anyone enough to act upon how he feels. How could he possibly tell his best friend now? Don’t be mistaken he’s not ashamed to admit he’s homosexual but he’s terrified of loosing the bond between him and his best friend. He’ll just keep it a secret for a little while longer, yeah... just a little longer.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As time seems to flow past, the need to tell Taehyung how he feels grows and grows to the point where he feels like he’s going to explode. He knows how risky it is. He doesn’t know wether the other could reciprocate his feelings. He knows Tae has the kindest of souls but he hopes it wouldn’t change their dynamic. What if it blows up in his face?  
But how? How is he going to confess?  
It needs to be perfect for him, Tae deserves nothing but his true heart and soul, just how is he going to do this? He needs a plan of action and he needs it now!

After a sleepless night full on planning (and quickly scrapping each idea) he has it. The PERFECT plan. Now to get started.

Jungkook had thought meticulously about what could be the best way to lay all of his feelings out to other and then it hit him. Tae loves romance. He loves listening to love songs, reading novels and watching movies. His favourite confessions are where the love interest slowly realises all the little gestures the lead would do and when the realisation hits them the stars in their eyes all zone in on the love for the other. He wanted Tae to feel that. The perfect plan is to write a letter to him. To tell him just how much he means to him.  
Also if Tae does reject him at least it won’t be as harsh as saying it all out loud right?  
One he starts writing he doesn’t seem to be able to stop. He can’t stop the gentle tears from rolling down his cheeks, or the giggles that happen to slip out. Just thinking about the other Jungkook can’t get the smile of his face and finally letting all his feelings out he feels free. For the first time in a long time he feels completely free. His heart is radiating a certain warmth around every fibre of his being. The only way to describe it Euphoric.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Kookie”  
“Helloooo”  
“Earth to Jungkook”  
It was only when Jungkook saw a hand waving in front of his face he registered he wasn’t standing there alone anymore.  
Jungkook : “Oh, hey Tae. Sorry-“  
Taehyung: “What’s got you zoning out so early?”  
Jungkook: “I-“  
Taehyung: “ What are you stressed about? What’s on your mind? Is something bothering you Kook? If something is bothering you I can sort it out I promi-“  
Jungkook: “Woah, woah, woah Tae calm down it’s okay, I’m alright I... I just didn’t sleep much last night don’t worry I’m okay”  
(I mean it wasn’t really a lie right? He barely slept but in his defence writing a heartfelt letter for the LOVE OF HIS LIFE was so much better and so much more important than any sleep.)  
Gosh how adorable is that pout on Tae’s face. The elder is looking at him with such worry in his big beautiful honey eyes. How can anyone be so angelic?  
It’s only when he feels Tae’s hand run down his arm he registers that he is on the receiving end of yet another of Tae’s lectures about not getting enough sleep. He’s heard this speech many times now, but everytime his heart does little flips and he gets butterflies floating in his stomach all because of how much the elder cares.  
Jungkook: “ Come on Tae we’re going to be late for classes”  
Taehyung: “I will NOT leave here until you promise me you won’t do it again kookie”  
And there it was again. The nickname coming out of that sad pouty mouth. He knows Tae is just joking around and isn’t really sad but his gut still twists at the thought of him ever really being hurt. If only he knew the real reason Jungkook was spacing out. (The reason being he was thinking about the right timing to give Tae his letter.) He just got lost in his thoughts thinking about every single possibility and outcome, he couldn’t help it.  
Jungkook: “I pinky promise” He holds out his pinky finger  
Tae’s pout quickly switches to his bright boxy grin that Jungkook can’t ever get enough of instantly putting a smile on his face too.  
Tae wraps his little finger around Jungkook’s he looks into Jungkook’s eyes.  
Taehyung: “Don’t forget to seal it”  
Jungkook: “I would never forget”  
As they press their thumbs together they stand there just a moment too long looking deeply into each other’s eyes.  
As others rush past them its almost like they are in their own world where seconds feel like hours passing by. It’s not until one passerby knocks Taehyung making him fall slightly into Jungkook that they both clear their throats laugh and separate to go to their classes.  
It’s safe to say that no matter how hard Jungkook tried to concentrate during his lessons his mind couldn’t stop wandering to a certain brunette with the most beautiful smile to ever grace the universe.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It’s officially the last class of the day and Jungkook still couldn’t find the perfect way to give Tae the letter. He tried a few times to slip it in his bag or to hand it to him but he chickened out every time. He knew that if he wanted to do this he should do it now. Tomorrow is Saturday, they have a week off after today that means all being well he could use the time off to spend time with his favourite person. Worst case scenario it would give him time to not only try to fight the heartbreak but to also make sure that there would be no awkwardness between the pair. That would be the last thing he’d ever want.  
Now, he has to do it now.  
As some type of confidence takes over Jungkook he strides towards Taehyung’s locker, his eyes focused and his strides full of determination. His sights set on one objective. GIVE TAEHYUNG THE LETTER!  
He finally reaches the locker. His hands gripping onto the now slightly crumpled letter. Sweating as he reaches towards the thin horizontal cut outs. There’s no going back now.  
He pushes it through every ounce of hope and love in his heart entering the locker with the letter. No turning back now its done. He did it.  
As he’s walking away ready to go to his last class he can’t help but feel a whole sea of emotions in him. One wave was relief and happiness whilst another was anxiety and fear. Both constantly lapping over each other but he didn’t mind. He knew he had to do this. Not only because Taehyung deserved the truth but also because he owed it to himself to be honest about his feelings.  
Now the worst bit has come. The wait...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“What the”  
Taehyung steps back as a white mass falls in front of him. As he looks down to inspect the item he notices that it’s an envelope. He carefully picks it up not expecting it to be quite as full as it was. He carefully turns it over and see’s his name with the words ‘Wait until you’re alone to open’  
Taehyung is not usually one to completely follow the rules he like breaking out of the norm, however something about this made him want to follow. He looks around to see if he could get any indication as to who might’ve placed it there but when he looks at the crowd of people surrounding him he know’s that’s a lost cause. With a small smile creeping its way out and with his mind trying to figure out what the envelope holds he tucks it safely into his bag.  
He can’t wait to get home to open it but first, his favourite moment of each day... the walk home with his best friend.

...

As soon as they get to the crossroads where both of the boys usually separate Taehyung is almost too quick to leave. The curiosity has gotten too much and he has to know what’s in the envelope asap.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Almost tripping as he runs up the stairs Taehyung almost flies into his room.  
He carefully breaks the seal of the envelope and pulls the paper out. He notices the handwriting straight the way but nonetheless he starts with an open mind and no expectations.

* Dear Taehyung,  
This already sounds so formal but I honestly don’t know how else to start this.  
I suppose I should start at the beginning...  
From the first moment I seen you I knew there was something so different about you. I wasn’t sure what it was at that point but I knew I would enjoy getting to find out. I honestly can’t thank you enough for the kindness you have given me over the years. I feel like before I had you in my life I was empty... incomplete even. I was alone. I didn’t realise how alone I truly was until you. The way you broke every wall I built up even the walls I didn’t know were there. You did it so effortlessly... but that’s just you isn’t it? Effortless.  
You are beautiful inside and out Kim Taehyung.  
You can take any rainy day and find a way to make it the most beautiful. You have taken my fears and pulled me through every one. You never questioned anything, you was just there. You’ve been here to wipe away my tears, you’ve been a shoulder for me to lean on and you’ve been my voice of sanity. You make things clear without even trying.  
I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you do for me, from the big things to the little. Nothing ever goes unnoticed.  
I see the way your eyes widen and light up as you look at art, the way you try to work out every brushstroke on a painting or the way you try to find the meaning behind sculptures. You get so curious about things others would overlook. I guess that’s the thing with you, you find the beauty in everything. I love that about you. I think if one of those artists ever met you they’d of wanted to capture you in their art. Your mesmerising smile, how instantly contagious it is. I can be having the worst day but as soon as I see your smile it makes any darkness vanish. Your insanely cute habit of scrunching your nose whenever you see something cute. You’re really something else Tae, a pure work of art.  
I would do anything for you. I wish I could show you how you make my heart swell with everything you do. If I’m honest I struggle to keep my eyes off you. I hate seeing your tears brimming in your eyes. I would eliminate all tears if that was even possible. I would always fight for your happiness, no matter the risk.  
I feel like I have learnt so much from you. You’ve made me comfortable with who I am. I feel so guilty for not telling you something. In fact as days have gone on it’s gotten even harder to keep this quiet. But I want to tell you. I know things may not be the same after this but you deserve nothing but honesty as that’s what you’ve always given me. So here goes nothing...  
I’m gay.  
I’ve always had a feeling that I was but I never felt the need to explore or to speak up about it. I know what this society is like and honestly I’ve never trusted anyone enough to even say it. My parents know, I actually told them recently. They were understanding, I don’t think they fully get it or agree... but they accept it. They are willing to try and I suppose that’s all I could ask for. I know you wouldn’t judge me. I know you’d still accept me with open arms.  
You’ve always been like that.  
I can’t tell you how much of a relief it is to tell you this. I’ve never kept anything from you, you’re my kryptonite. I know things will get harder now I’ve decided to come out but you’ve given me strength I didn’t even know I had. You’ve really made me a better person.  
Anyway, I feel like I’m rambling and loosing track of the point of this letter but Tae, Taetae you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.  
I know this is a lot to take in and I understand if you need time to process it. But there’s something else I need to let you know.

I’m terrified to tell you this...

But its you Kim Taehyung. It’s always been you.

You are the reason for all my happiness. I just needed you to know, everytime you smile my heart melts, when you look in my eyes I feel time stand still. If your hand brushes against mine I feel electricity coursing through my body. You change everything.  
Right from the first time our eyes met I knew. Your eyes tell all your deepest thoughts and they open up every secret. I could look in your eyes for the whole of eternity and still feel the same overwhelming love in my heart. I’d still want to know and help you explore every single one of those thoughts that cross your mind to answer any question you could ever have. You have the soul of an angel and I would always put you first. Your humour is like no other, the humour we share is rare. I don’t think anyone else quite understands it but I’m happy being in our bubble with each other. I hope for the smile to forever remain on your face and any day that slips I will be right here to make that cute nose scrunch while the smile spreads and radiates throughout your body.

I know it’s all so sudden for you finding all this out at once but now I’ve started I don’t think I can stop. I mean the whole point of this was to tell you the truth right? To tell you my true feelings?

Well my sweet winter bear...

I love you. 

I love you in every way a person could love another. 

I understand if you need time. But if by any chance you feel the same... well... maybe we could? I don’t know... But if you don’t then I promise I would never let my feelings get in the way of our friendship. No matter what you’d always have me.  
Just let me know.  
I’ll be here waiting. I would always wait for you Tae. 

Love always and forever,  
Your Kook  
( Jeon Jungkook - Just wanted to sign it to be sure you knew it was definitely me )  
💜 *

As the tears spill from Taehyung’s eyes he carefully folds the letter back up and hides it in a book placed in his bedside table. Stunned he steps back and sits on the end of his bed whilst a heavy breath escapes his lips. 

This changes everything.


	2. Waiting...

Meanwhile Jungkook was left at the crossroad absolutely dumbfounded. Tae left in such a hurry he didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye properly. So he decided to walk slowly the rest of the way home. Throughout the walk home he looked up at the sky to feel the warmth on his face. The warm weather wouldn’t be here for much longer so he decided he’d take the scenic route home. As beautiful as this walk home was he decided he needed music. Hearing other people conversing or shouting around wasn’t helping him relax any. Music it was. A warm smile spreads over his face as he looked at his and Taehyung’s playlist. He hits shuffle, no matter the song he knows it will instantly soothe any nervous energy he has. He closes his eyes and the piano started. Jungkook found himself humming along to the songs as he walked not really caring if anyone heard him or what they thought. He didn’t care anymore about other peoples thoughts. Just the one person. The one person he revealed his true self to today. He can’t help but wonder if Tae rushed home so fast to open the letter, he hopes he’s not disappointed by what he reads. He shakes his head trying to physically shake those thoughts out of his head.  
‘Positive vibes, positive thoughts, positive outcomes’ As he was repeating the mantra in his head the beginning chords of one of the saddest love songs of all time started.  
“NOPE NOT TODAY SATAN” Jungkook rips his earphones out , then suddenly he comes to the realisation that he is still in public and people definitely just heard him shout to himself.  
As he looks round and see’s numerous eyes staring at him in shock he decides who needs a scenic slow walk home? Run, he needs the exercise (at least thats what he’s telling himself) yes running shall do.

Once the front door shuts he falls back onto it sliding down till he reaches the floor, the sweat droplets falling from the strands of his hair that are dangling in front of his face. As he sits there trying to steady his breaths he is completely oblivious to the world around him.  
“Jungkook”  
... no response...  
“Jungkook are you going to answer me or what?”  
...still no response...  
As his mum walks to see why her son is ignoring her the smile fades off her face a she see’s him slumped on the floor, with panic struck across her face she runs over to him drops on her knees and takes a firm hold of his shoulders and starts to shake him.  
“JUNGKOOK”  
“HOLY SHI-Hiiii mum, you alright?”  
After realising her son is alright she playfully taps his arm.  
Ara: “You made me panic then idiot, why are you so sweaty?”  
Jungkook’: “I may of ran from the park home”  
Shaking her head in disbelief Ara replies “Why did you walk that way and more to the point... why did you run that far? No wonder you’re exhausted now! Did something happen?”  
Jungkook: “No, no, no mum nothing happened, I decided to walk that way because I felt like walking through the park but then I.. well... I don’t know how to say this without sounding weird?”  
Ara: “Go on you can say it, I already think you’re weird so you’re safe there” She laughs  
Jungkook: “Well I was thinking about some things and then a sad song came on and I may have shouted out loud ‘Nope not today satan’”  
At that Ara burst out laughing throwing her head back clapping her hands together.  
Jungkook: “Ma-“  
Ara: “Honestly what goes through your head? Were there many people staring?”  
Jungkook pouts at the fact his mother finds this whole thing hilarious when he was so embarrassed he ran ALL THE WAY home!  
“It’s not funny” The pout becoming even more evident which unfortunately for Jungkook only made his mum laugh even more.  
“I’m going to take a shower” he huffs as he gets up and walks past his mum (who is still laughing btw) to go up the stairs as he places his foot on the first step he looks back at how she’s still sat on the floor giggling, a mischievous smirk appears on his face he quickly decides to walk back towards his mum and gently pull her towards the ground. With the little burst of energy he has left he runs up the stairs into his room now laughing himself.  
Faintly he can hear his mum shouting up at him but he can’t help but feel slightly victorious.  
He know’s its too soon to get a response from his letter but he can’t help but check his phone already hoping that Tae would’ve read it and messaged him. Even though his hopes weren’t up looking at his notification-less phone still makes his shoulders drop.  
‘Just get in the shower, it’ll kill some time. You told him to take his time anyway. It would’ve been a lot to take in, just give him the time he needs. God I hope he doesn’t hate me now- SNAP out of it Jungkook you know Tae isn’t like that. Tae... my sweet Tae-Tae’  
Finally after many thoughts he turns the shower on and the sound of the water helps to drown out the ruckus his own voice is causing in his head. The hours drone on and he still hasn’t had a single message from Tae. He didn’t care if it was a response to his letter or not he just misses his best friend. It’s the longest they’ve gone without talking, all doubt and worry once again started to flood Jungkook’s mind. Did he mess up by telling Tae he had feelings for him?  
He tried to wait it out to see if the elder would message him first but he can’t fight his thumbs from clicking on their messages.  
Next thing he knows he hears the swoosh of his message being sent.  
His thumbs have betrayed him... he hasn’t a clue of what he’s sent.  
As he looks down he feels his heartbeat racing but he quickly calms once he see’s that all he did was send *You didn’t run into a pole and and got stranded somewhere right?*  
To make it seem a little lighter he decides to send a quick gif, chuckling to himself.  
After a little while he feels his eyelids getting heavier. He checks his phone one more time but Tae still hadn’t replied.  
“That’s so weird”  
“What’s weird sweetie?” Ara questions leaning against his door frame.  
Jungkook: “Tae..”  
Ara: “Hm?... You’re going to have to give me a little more than that I’m afraid”  
Jungkook: “Well, he shot off earlier when we were walking home and he’s not messaged me once... I mean i even messaged him and he’s not even read it let alone responded”  
Ara: “Oka-“  
Jungkook: “It’s just not like him mum...”  
Ara: “Maybe he’s just fell asleep?” As she see’s her son frowning looking confused she decides to walk towards her son and sit next to him on his bed.  
As Jungkook feels his bed dip slightly he looks up to see him mum now beside him. He can’t help but feel a weird sensation in his gut. “I just have a bad feeling mum”  
She puts her arms over him and gently starts to run her fingers through the soft brunette strands on his head. Her arm drops slightly when she feels Jungkook’s shoulders fall.  
Ara: “What’s this really about? You know you can talk to me about anything darling”  
Jungkook: “Nothing mum honestly, you’re probably right its most likely just that he’s fell asleep. I’ll get some rest and I’ll give him a call tomorrow”  
Ara: “Alright then sweetie, well you know where I am if you want to talk okay?” She says as she places a gentle kiss to his temple.  
“Thanks mum”  
She stands at his door watching him check his phone one last time.  
“I love you my precious little Jungkookie”  
He looks up and thinks about how luck he really is to have such a caring beautiful person as his mum.  
“Thankyou mum... for everything, I love you too”  
He doesn’t miss the smile that that appears on her face and his heart instantly warms. He doesn’t find it too hard to fall asleep after that.  
6am and Jungkook is awake, its a Saturday....how is that even legal?  
*DING*  
Jumping up Jungkook scrambles for his phone eyes still struggling to open but he can’t help but rush to it.  
He immediately checks to see if its from Taehyung but instead he’s just met with a text from Dominos Pizza. “Ugh... Seriously, nothing yet?”  
He can’t help but feel the pang of disappointment in his chest. Why hasn’t he heard from Tae yet?Did he not want to be friends anymore? A tear can’t help but escape Jungkook’s eye, once that one tear falls down he can’t stop the rest. He had gone from feeling euphoric to nervous to now feeling like the world was crashing down around him. He feels like he can’t catch any air but he also knows its only been one day he can’t jump to conclusions he knows this but why can he still not stop the god-forsaken tears?  
*DING*  
*DING*  
*DING*  
*DING*  
“WHAT THE HELL SERIOUSLY-“  
*DING*  
“WAIT FUCK-“  
He doesn’t know when he fell asleep again but he does know that that’s his phone going off. He tries to hold off any expectations but he still nervously gnaws on his bottom lip while reaching for his phone.  
As he scrolls through his notifications he see’s 3 messages from *Jimble Thimble* and 2 from *Small Demon*  
Jimin: Have you heard from Tae?  
Jimin: He’s not answering me or even his calls... SOMETHING ISNT RIGHT  
Yoongi: Yo have you heard from Tae? Jimin is loosing his mind and I think he’s going to pop a blood vessel or something  
Jimin: JUNGKOOK ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE TAE WONT ANSWER HIS PHONE HAS HE MESSAGED YOU?! This isn’t like him Kook his phone is going straight to voicemail! He didn’t even message me when he got home yesterday!!!!!! I have a bad feeling something is happening!  
Yoongi: Can you PLEASE spare me the headache and answer Jimin already... I BEG  
Jungkook could feel his heart racing in his chest as he read the messages on his phone he immediately called Taehyung.  
*The number you have called is currently unavailable*  
‘Huh? It wont even let me leave a voicemail?’  
He tries 14 times. Each time hoping for a different outcome but everytime the same voice saying the same stupid sentence repeats.  
Feeling defeated he calls Jimin hoping that he has some other answer.  
Jimin: “So NOW you decide to respond?!”  
Jungkook: “Jimi-“  
Jimin: “Have you heard from him? Has he messaged you?”  
Jungkook: “No I texted him yesterday and he hasn’t read them let alone responded, his phone won’t even let me leave a voicemail, what about you? You had any more luck?”  
As he hears the shaky sigh coming from the other end of the conversation he feels an instant kick in his gut.  
Jimin: “I’ve had the same, I know I’m probably being dramatic but he always messages...”  
Jungkook: “I know Jimin I had the same thoughts”  
Jimin: “What can we do?”  
Jungkook: “I honestly don’t know shall we just go over to his? See if he’s been sleeping or I don’t know... maybe lost his charger or something?”  
Jimin: “Lost his charger? Really Kook?”  
Jungkook: “Well, thats all I’ve got right now...”  
Jimin: “Well what if you go over there and then me and Yoongi will meet hopefully the both of you at the cafe?”  
Jungkook: “Alright I’ll make my way there now, Bye”  
Jimin: “Bye”  
As he hangs up he can’t help but feel anxious. What if Tae was just ignoring him? Maybe he wanted time? Would Jungkook be invading on the time he said he’d give him by showing up at his house? But then again no matter what they are friends right?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Slipping his black hoodie over his head he makes his way down the stairs.  
“I’m going out for a bit mum I’ve got my phone, love you”  
Ara: “Okay sweetie have fun, love you too”  
As he steps out the front door he pulls his phone out his pocket to shoot a text to both Jimin and Yoongi in there newly named group chat ‘Where is Tae’  
Jungkook: Okay just leaving mine now will keep you updated.🤞🏼  
Yoongi: 👌🏼  
Jimin: Okay hopefully we will see you both shortly then😭😭🤞🏼🙏🏼  
“Where you off to in such a rush kiddo?”  
Jungkook jumps slightly at the voice.  
Jungkook: “Oh hey dad, didn’t see you there, just going to meet some friends”  
Chun-Soon: “Have fun, you got your phone? You know your mother worries”  
At that he can’t help but smile “I know dad, I’ve got it I already told her as well, I’ll see you later”  
To Tae’s house he walks.  
His mind is running around 100 mph but he tries to remain positive, I mean he knows Tae, he’d like to think he knows Tae better than anyone so he knows he wouldn’t just shut him out.  
As he walks around the corner he see’s Tae’s house, his parents car still on the driveway and the curtains are open. As he grows closer to the door he hears movement and voices from inside but he can’t quite make out what they are saying. He reaches forward to press on the doorbell he pretends not to notice his hand shaking slightly.  
*Ding dong*  
Silence.  
How does it go from so many different sounds to complete silence?  
*Ding dong*  
Female voice: “Well you’ve got to get it”  
Male voice: “This is your decision you tell him”  
Footsteps... he hears them getting louder and then...  
Jiyoung: “Oh Jungkook hello, what are you doing here today?”  
Jungkook: “Um, Hey Mrs Kim, i-is Taehyung there?”  
Shuffling can be heard behind her as Jungkook tries to look behind her he see’s a blur ducking behind the wall quickly followed by Jiyoung leaning to bring the attention back to her. “He isn’t here”  
Jungkook: “Oh where is he?”  
Jiyoung: “H-he’s just not here he’s gone away for a little bit, I hate to be rude Jungkook but we are in the middle of something right now.”  
Jungkook: “O-oh of course Mrs Kim, I’m sorry b-but when will he be ba-“  
Just as Jungkook was finishing his question the click of the door interrupted him. What was going on? Tae’s mum was usually so lovely to him and he could’ve sworn he seen Tae behind her? Still stood there confused as ever Jungkook knew he needed to get to the bottom of this so bravery once again took over him as he pressed on the doorbell once more.  
*Ding dong*  
This time it was Tae’s father that answered.  
Jung-Hoon: “J-Jungkook, what are you still doing here?”  
Jungkook: “It’s just that Tae hasn’t been answering anyone’s calls or texts... we’re just worried about him thats all”  
Jung-Hoon: “Oh w-well maybe his phone has ran out of battery whilst travelling-“  
Jungkook: “Has he gone far? It’s not really like him to not tell us?”  
Jung-Hoon: “Jungkook I’m really sorry but i think you ought to go now”  
And just like that the door clicked shut again.  
This time however there wasn’t silence. He could hear the muffled shouting starting again only this time he could work out a few of the sentences.  
Male voice: ‘I told you they’d get suspicious’  
Female voice: ‘ Will you just be quiet and give me a moment to think”  
Quieter younger male voice: ‘Please....please.....please’  
It almost sounded like the third voice was crying. This was starting to make Jungkook feel uncomfortable he had to know what was happening.  
*Ding dong*  
Jiyoung opened the door “Jungkook I thought you ha-“  
Jungkook: “Where is he... please I just need to know”  
Jiyoung: “He’ gone to his grandparents, I don’t know when he’ll be back he just took off okay, now if you please leave us be we’re trying to make sure he’s okay ourselves.”  
As she shuts the door Jungkook could feel the pressure tight on his chest and he just runs. He doesn’t know where he’s running to but he knows he needs to run.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jimin: “Yoongi try calling Kook again?”  
Yoongi: “What another 5 times? He isn’t answering”  
Jimin: “Just one more pleaseeeeeee”  
Yoongi: “Fine okay one more time”

As he’s listening to the ringing tone in the corner of his eye he can see Jimin creeping closer towards him.  
“Jimin if you want to listen so bad stop being weird and just sit next to me already”  
He catches the faint blush on spreading on Jimin’s cheeks but he doesn’t mention it instead he concentrates on the heavy breathing. Wait... heavy breathing?  
Yoongi: “Kook...Kook are you there?”  
The heavy breathing starts to hitch and then he just hears sobs he can’t help but panic.  
Yoongi: “Jungkook send me your location right now!”  
Jungkook: “H-hyung i-it its my f-fault”  
Yoongi: “Jungkook location now!”  
Jungkook: “H-he’s gone and its because of me I can’t loose him hyung you don’t understand”  
Yoongi: “Jungkook please just tell me where you are”  
Jungkook: “No its my fault I deserve to be alone”  
*Beep, beep, beep, beep*  
Yoongi: “He, he hung up Jimin”  
As Jimin looks at Yoongi’s face he knows something bad has happened, he looks as white as a ghost. Yoongi never looks scared.  
Yoongi: “I don’t know where he’d be but we need to find him right now”  
Jimin: “I think I know where he might be...”  
Yoongi: “Here’s my keys lets go now”  
With that Jimin grabbed hold of the keys squeezing them tightly in his hand while he and Yoongi ran towards he vehicle. It was just a hunch but one time Tae let slip of a secret little hideout he and Kook had he made Jimin swear to not tell a single soul about this place as it was just for Tae and Kook. If he was going to be anywhere surely it would be there?  
The drive there was silent just heavy breathing and the tensity in the air. They were both terrified but determined.  
As they pull up to a spot that leads to a secret trail they get out of the car and start running. Yoongi has no idea where he’s going but he sticks closely to Jimin who seems to know perfectly.  
Jimin starts to slow down and as he does all Yoongi hear is a gasp from the younger. When he looks over to see what Jimin could see he just sees Jungkook sitting against a log rocking back and forth face stained red from his tears his hair completely messed up from where it looks as though he’s been pulling at it. Yoongi can feel his heart break for the other. They both immediately run over to the broken boy engulfing him in cuddles.  
Yoongi: “It’s okay Kook, we’re here”  
Jimin: “You need to tell us everything, let us help please, I can’t see you like this going through this alone’  
As Jungkook tried to steady his breathing he looks up at his two hyungs. How can he tell them what’s wrong when its his fault?  
He breaths in deeply  
Jungkook: “O-okay I’ll tell you but promise you’ll forgive me?”  
Yoongi: “Of course Kook, take your time, but first lets get you somewhere warm, safe and comfortable”  
Yoongi feels Jungkook nod and so he wraps his arm around him and helps the younger stand.  
Yoongi: “Jimin will you drive?”  
Jimin: “Of course”  
With that the boys all got into the car and Jimin drove to Yoongi’s.  
Jungkook stayed quiet in the car he just wanted a few more moments before he had to tell them how he’s the reason their precious Taehyung had ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter. Where do you think Tae really is? What’s going on with his family?  
> I hope you enjoy it, again I apologise for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes.  
> Borahae 💜


	3. The Break

Yoongi: “Jimin I’m worried, I’ve never seen him like this”  
Leaning further on the counter towards Yoongi, Jimin whispers back “I know... I don’t even know what to say to him, he looks so broken. Tae is the only one he’s ever truly opened up to...”  
Yoongi: “We can’t leave him like this Jimin, I’m going to get to the bottom of this right now” With that Yoongi strides towards. Placing his hand firmly onto Jungkook’s shoulder he looks at the younger boy below him and sits next to him.  
Yoongi: “Kook I need you to tell me what’s wrong now. I know you’re upset but you need to get a hold of yourself and once you tell us we can help.... alright bud? Take some deep breaths and we’ll be here to listen”  
Jimin: “No judgements” Yoongi looks at Jimin and back to Jungkook nodding “No judgements”  
Jungkook looks at his two hyungs, he knows they want to help and they need the truth but the truth is so hard to say. He opens his mouth to speak after taking a few long deep breaths but as his mouth opens nothing but air comes out. He shakes his head and tries again but the same thing happens. Why can’t he just get this out? He looks up at his hyungs once more to apologise but when he see’s them looking at each other with worry struck across their faces he knows he needs to say something. As he squeezes his eyes shut he takes on deep breath in and as he exhales he forces words out. Not even knowing what he’s saying he just pushes the words out as fast as he can.  
Jungkook: “I’m gay, I told Tae I love him and now he’s ran away, it’s my fault thats why I didn’t want to tell you”  
When he realises what he’s just told them he freezes. His eyes shoot open wide and he quickly looks at them to see their shocked impressions, he just wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He didn’t mind people knowing he was gay but to of stated that he’s in love with his best friend like that. He can’t believe he just blurted it out so quickly. More to the point they will now know its his fault their friend has gone. How can he be so selfish to think about himself and what they might think of him when he’s the reason Tae has gone. The tears start again.

Yoongi and Jimin both are sat there in shock. Trying to absorb the information they just heard. Then it happens they see Jungkook clearly getting lost in his thoughts again. His eyes darting as his brain is clearly going into overdrive. They had no idea he was trying to deal with all these feelings. I mean how could they? He never even hinted that thats how he was feeling. As they are just looking at the boy still in shock they notice his chin wobble then the lips pout and next thing they know the boy is breaking his own heart and theirs all over again.

Jungkook feels warmth all over his body its almost as if something is trying to suppress his sobs and shaking. When he tries to move unsuccessfully he opens his eyes in confusion and just see’s his hyungs sat beside him just holding him. He can’t help but sob even more. They know its his fault but they are still here holding him trying to comfort him. He can hear them telling him that its okay and to calm down but he just doesn’t understand why they are still wanting him to be around them after all he’s done. Slowly the tears fall less and he manages to get his breathing somewhat more normal as he relaxes he feels the hold of the other boys ease. He knows he is now going to have to explain abit better than he did before but knowing that they have been sat there comforting him knowing what they know makes him feel like he can do it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jungkook: “So yeah that’s... that’s everything I guess” too scared to look up after telling his hyungs all about the way he fell in love with Tae and how he’s been pining for him all this time even the thought process behind the letter, the fact he didn’t want to scare the other off too much so he had tried to keep it safe in his letter. He was thankful that the other boys just sat and listened, sure they asked questions every now and then but they just listened and honestly it was nice to talk to someone else about it rather than it all be whirling round in his mind. It helped make it all seem clearer.   
Jimin: “Wow Kook, so you’ve been in love with him this whole time huh?”  
Before Jungkook even had a chance to reply Yoongi playfully smacked him arm “Yah, why am I only hearing about this now!”  
A breathy laugh left Jungkook as a small open smile appeared on his face.  
Jimin: “Who’d of thought you’re idiotic ass would’ve been the one to get him to laugh?”   
Yoongi: “Jealous much? We can’t all be as great as me... but seriously Kook you could’ve said something you know? We might of known Tae before you but we still love and care about you”  
Jungkook: “Wow hyung, I think thats the nicest thing I’ve ever actually heard you say”  
Yoongi: “Shut up brat just because you’re sad doesn’t mean I won’t beat your ass”  
Another giggle escaping him he looks at the two again “Honestly thankyou both I honestly don’t know what I’d ever do without you! You didn’t have to come find me or listen to me or even try to make me feel better but you did... thankyou”  
Enclosing Jungkook into another hug Jimin says “We’ll always be here you don’t need to thank us”  
Yoongi: “Speak for yourself I deserve a thanks I was worried sick”  
Jungkook: “I’m also really sorry that because of me Tae has escaped here and not spoke to you both, you’re worried and it’s my fault”  
Yoongi: “Hm-“  
Jimin: “It’s not your fault Kook, he might’ve just gone to his grandparents we don’t know, I mean he always said the signal over there is bad right? We’re back at school in a week just give him this time and we’ll try not to worry okay? We’re right here”  
He was still terrified but he couldn’t help the small smile forming on his face. He was so glad to have these two.  
Yoongi: “Um... you can stay here if you don’t want to go home?”  
Jungkook: “You... you sure... I mean I... um-“  
Yoongi: “Look I know I’m irresistible but you’re in love with Tae so I think we’re safe here”  
Jungkook gasped “Th-thanks hyung”  
Yoongi: “Don’t mention it... no... really don’t I don’t wan’t people thi-“  
Jimin: “Thinking you actually care?”   
The three burst out laughing. Getting his phone out to let his parents know he’d be staying there for the night he decides to also send Taehyung one more text.  
Jungkook ‘Take your time Tae and I’m right here if you want to talk, I’ll wait’

The three boys talked all night until one by one they dropped off to sleep, firstly Jungkook all that crying must’ve worn him out then not long after Jimin and finally Yoongi.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Over the course of the week Jimin and Yoongi tried really hard to occupy Jungkook’s mind they went all sorts of places including shopping where they met up with Hobi hyung they had a great time that day. Jungkook even managed to buy yet another black hoodie (but it was completely different to all the others he swears) and some new earphones which he couldn’t wait to try out. They went out for food all the time. They even met up with the other guys at the fair Jin hyung screamed the entire time on the waltzers, Jungkook laughed so much he was nearly sick... well it was from laughing and probably from all the hotdogs Yoongi dared him to eat. Namjoon hyung said it was a bad idea but Yoongi kept challenging so he had to do it. Yoongi and Jimin even took him to the park, he cried a little but managed to get past it eventually to be able to relax and have fun there. The three boys slept at each other’s houses every night not really wanting to be alone or to let each other be alone but tonight was different. School started back tomorrow. They were all in their separate houses texting each other. The whole week he hadn’t heard from Tae, He messaged him a couple of times but didn’t want to overwhelm him as he promised him space. But tomorrow is the first time he’ll be face to face with him. He was nervous, he couldn’t help it. He felt like he could be sick but he had to do this. Even if it meant finding out things he didn’t want to.  
After hours of struggling and scrolling through countless apps his stinging eyes finally closed and off to the land of sleep he went.


	4. The Plan

*Bang*  
“Ow fuck!”  
Safe to say Jungkook wasn’t ready for how loud his alarm was that morning. Now he was sitting on the floor rubbing the back on his head muttering to himself.  
“Bloody’ell Kook what was that ban-“ Laughter filled the room  
Jungkook: “Wow dad thanks for being so caring, I can really feel the concern and love radiating towards me”  
Chun-Soon: “Ahhh ouch what was that for?!”  
Ara: “For laughing... Kook are you alright sweetheart?”  
Smirking and raising his eyebrows at his father Jungkook smugly replied “I’m alright mumma don’t worry”  
Stumbling to stand raising his hand to his mum to tell her not to worry Jungkook takes a deep breath “Right suppose I should start getting ready then” With that his parents dispersed back to whatever it was they were doing before Jungkook managed to stupidly fall out of his bed.  
Without meaning to Jungkook made extra effort getting ready today. I mean if Taehyung see’s him he doesn’t want to look like a slob does he? Once again his mind was a sea of emotions only this time its like the waves were raging. He was so scared to see Taehyung because what if he actually did ruin everything between them? Yet on the other hand he was so excited to see him. He missed him this week. What if he really just didn’t have signal and he loves Jungkook too? Or if Tae hadn’t even read the letter? As always Jungkook’s brain was going crazy but either way he couldn’t wait to see the elder and hopefully.  
Quickly snapping him out of his thoughts his second alarm started blaring telling him to get ready to leave the house.  
Ara: “My lord how can one person sound like a herd of elephants whilst coming down the stairs?”  
Jungkook: “ooo, sorry mum. I’m going to be late I need to rush off”  
Ara: “Well at least eat fir-“  
*Click*  
“Or just run out of the door”

He didn’t know if Tae would be at their meeting spot but he wanted to get there just incase. Bouncing on the spot looking down the pathway hoping to see Tae appear he can feel his hope deflating. Pulling his phone out to check the time his eyes widen realising he’s really pushing it with time. A small pout can’t help but find its way to his face as he turns to walk to school. Maybe Tae just got there early right?  
His expectations soon dropped when he seen Yoongi and Jimin talking without Taehyung. Walking towards them he see’s their faces drop, clearly they were expecting the boys to walk in together as they usually would. They start walking towards him as they meet they all just look at one another and embrace in an all knowing hug.  
Jimin: “Group chat?”  
The other nod and they all separate to go their individual classes.  
His fingers are itching to send Tae a text but the other still hadn’t even read his previous messages. But he has to know why Tae didn’t come into school today.  
Jungkook ‘I’m starting to get worried now, where are you?’  
‘Tae please just answer me already’  
‘Please’  
He can feel himself getting overwhelmed again so he quickly sends the group chat a message.  
Jungkook ‘!’  
Jimin ‘Toilets E Block’  
Yoongi ‘Omw’  
Jungkook raises his hand  
“Yes Jungkook?”  
Jungkook: “Can I have a hall pass please?”  
“Okay be quick though”  
The boys had made a pact. If anything starts getting overwhelming or if anything bad happens all they have to do is send an exclamation, just a single exclamation and no matter what they would meet. Jungkook felt a little silly using it so early in the day but during the week he didn’t realise just how much the others had actually distracted him from his own mind now without them doing so its become increasingly hard to drown out his thoughts. He thought he’d be okay with lessons and all but he just couldn’t his mind from thinking about him.  
He gets to the toilets first and it just feels like the walls are closing in. He knows its gross but the only way to block it out was to sit on the cold hard floor and close his eyes. He started counting ‘one, two , three’ trying to zone out with every second that passed ‘six, seven, eight’  
Jimin: “Kook.. shit”  
‘Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, sevent-‘  
Jimin: “It’s okay Kook I’m here now you’re not alone, open your eyes” This wasn’t the first time Jimin had found Jungkook like this. Throughout the week as strong as he was trying to be Jimin had found the younger like this more times than he’d like to admit. The more Jungkook started to open up the easier it was to bring him out of it.  
Jungkook: “I just- where is he Chim?”  
Yoongi: “Fuck my teacher is a dick, sorry I’m late guys”  
The two look up at the eldest and smile.  
Jimin: “Just glad you’re here now”  
Jungkook: “Yeah, stop blaming the teacher you’re just slow”  
Yoongi: “Yah, did you only call me here to insult me?”  
He knew the younger was trying to use humour to cope but if it was calming him down Yoongi didn’t mind the occasional insult.  
Yoongi: “So what’s happened?”  
Jungkook: “I just don’t get why he hasn’t replied yet? I mean if he left me on read at least I’d have some type of answer you know? But he hasn’t even read them”  
Jimin: “I know I honestly don’t get it either”  
Yoongi: “Right, I’ve had enough of this sketchy bullshit, after school we’re going!”  
Jimin: “Um Mr Genius, care to enlighten us on where the fuck you’re expecting us to go?”  
Rolling his eyes Yoongi replied “Tae’s? Obviously where else? Fucking Jupiter Jimin?”  
Jungkook can’t help but laugh at the two boys bickering. “Sounds like a good plan hyung, shall we plan more at lunch?”  
They all agree and go back to their classes. All Jungkook could think of was getting through the day to go get answers. He was determined that this time he’d find out more.  
As he walked towards the other boys that were already sat clearly still trying to wind each other up he couldn’t help but look around hoping to see the familiar face he was looking for.  
“Kook” As Jungkook whipped his head round he seen the boys staring at him Jimin with his arm extended in the air waving. He felt his whole face burn with redness. He put his head down and quickly walked towards the table trying to not stumble into anyone or anything. He had often sat with the boys at lunch but he was usually with Taehyung, it made it easier. Since Taehyung had gone quiet he had spent a lot of time with the other boys which eased the situation but being back at school in this surrounding made the boy feel small again.  
People usually looked around when there was a loud noise yet going back to their own conversations happened as quickly as they looked up but for some reason a few people were still staring. He tried to shake it off but he could still feel eyes on him.  
Yoongi: “So the plan” Banging his hand on the table acting as if they were about to pull of a great heist. He looked so serious, Jimin was rolling his eyes smiling but Jungkook was sucked in, fully invested “Lay it on us Yoongs”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Here he is again standing outside his door only this time, he’s not alone.  
“Come on Kook, knock already man” Yoongi whispered slightly pushing Jungkook forward a little.  
Turning to look at Yoongi brows furrowed, lips in pout “I’m doing it hyung” Jungkook whined.  
“No you’re stalling” Yoongi laughed leaning past him to knock on the door.  
There was no answer, Jungkook is starting to get a strange sense of deja-vu here.  
Jungkook leans forward and knocks once more. Then the group of friends furrow their brows and lean forward to work out what it was they were listening to. They hear what sounds like something falling followed by a scream and then scurrying. The three look at each other wide eyed “Was that Tae’s voice?” Jimin says in a low shaky tone. He said exactly what all the others were thinking but too scared to say out loud.  
*Beep beep*  
All three boys jump and let out a little scream (Although Yoongi will deny that if you ask him) as they look behind them they see Tae’s parents pulling onto the driveway. As Jiyoung rushed out of the passenger seat she had a scared look on her face “Wh-what are you boys doing here?” The words came out rushed. “We just came to see if everything’s alright with Tae, he-he wasn’t at school today” Jungkook could barely look in the woman’s eyes as he asked too afraid of her just shutting him down again, too afraid to find out. When he looks up he see’s her looking flustered as she turns to Jung-hoon “Boys he-“  
Jiyoung cuts in “He’s decided to stay at his grandparents, he’s not coming back... please excuse me” She pushes past the boys and closes the front door behind her. They make no effort to stop her mainly due to the shock of the news. But when Jung-hoon starts to walk past he pauses infront of Jungkook as he see’s the boys eyes fill with tears he knows he has to say something...  
“Don’t be sad Jungkook. You’re still his friend he just needed to do this for himself” he squeezes Jungkook’s shoulder hoping to relax him.  
The tears burn Jungkook’s cheeks as he nods “I just wish I could’ve said goodbye, did... did he say anything before he left?” He doesn’t know why asked but he needed to know if it was because of him. He can’t help but hope when it comes to Taehyung.  
As he was waiting for his reply he looks at the boys father but to his confusion Jung-hoon seems to be distracted his eyes darting from object to object almost as if he was in deep thought. “No, he... Well, he was going there anyway its been planned for a long time. He just decided to stay is all”  
Now more confused than ever Jungkook quickly states “But he said he had no plans for this break..he said he was staying home” He looks back at the other boys “He said that to you too right?” The boys nodded in response Yoongi opened his mouth to speak but as he did the front door opened again “Jungie please come inside”  
“Boys I’m sorry I have to go, look when he’s ready I’m sure you’ll hear from him but he’s okay and he’s happy he didn’t say anything about falling out with any of you so please stop worrying”  
As he goes to step into the house he looks back at Jungkook “I know you’re missing him but so are we so please while we’re trying to come to terms with this please respect us and give us time too”  
Feeling guilty for feeling like he’s been pestering them Jungkook nervously gnaws on his bottom lip and nods “I’m sorry Mr Kim... please tell Mrs Kim I apologise too”  
As the door clicks shut the boys stand there in shock with all they witnessed. They start to walk away in silence minds still racing. Yoongi was the first to speak “So all that time spent on the plan went to shit didn’t it” Jungkook was glad he had the other boys with him they always managed to brighten the mood in some way.  
“What I don’t get though is why he’s messaged them and not us” Jimin started pouting again looking down.  
Jungkook: “Well I guess they are his parents chim... he has more of an obligation to them I suppose”  
The all continue walking in silence. “What I don’t get though... no never mind its stupid I probably imagined it” Jungkook started quickly dismissing his own thoughts.  
“You’re not crazy Kook, we all heard him” Jimin assured him.  
Yoongi stops dead in his tracks. “But if Tae isn’t here and his parents were out what was the bang and the voice we heard inside?” All the boys stood there with their eyes widened. “I actually thought I seen Tae the first time I went over too, but if he’s home why are they lying and why is he hiding?” Jungkook was scared to reveal that information fearing he’d sound like he’s hallucinating from missing Taehyung so much but with new information coming to light it seemed right to mention.  
“Only we could go somewhere with a solid plan to find answers to all our questions and leave with even more then when we started” Jimin laughed.  
Yoongi: “So now what are we going to do?”  
They both looked towards Jungkook “I guess we wait, if he’s gone we have to wait for him to respond if he’s here we’ll have to wait for him to reach out... either way-“  
“We have to wait... either way” Jimin sighed  
“Look at least we aren’t alone, we have each other and whenever Tae decides what it is he’s actually doing we’ll get our answers, we obviously can’t keep pestering his parents. Let’s just try and get on with things” Yoongi tries to be the voice of reason but the others can tell he’s just as hurt and confused as them.  
Jungkook: “Thanks for being with me this time guys, I’m really thankful for you both. I don’t think I would’ve had the courage to do this again without you both”  
Jimin: “Group hug?”  
Jungkook’s face lit up, Yoongi however rolled his eyes “I guess”  
Jungkook and Jimin both laugh knowing that he wanted the group hug really.  
“Waiting it is” Jungkook sighed.


End file.
